Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $7.75 each and baskets of kiwis for $5.91 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of kiwis because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the kiwis. Price of lemons + price of kiwis = total price. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $13.66.